Switch Around
by greenchocofoxx
Summary: What would Kenshin be like if he was a girl & what would Kaoru be like if she was a boy? Well read this fanfic and find out...


I do not own the wonderful Kenshin,Kaoru, and other characters. The great Nobuhiro Watsuki does, but Hageshii is MINE! evil laughter

* * *

"Oh dear!" an 18 year-old redhead girl exclaimed. 

"What! What is it!" a tall green haired girl the same age shouted as she burst into the room.

"I forgot to get rice to go with my miso soup!" she shouted.

"AGH! God damn, Kenshin! I thought you were dyin' or som'in'!" the green haired girl shouted.

"Sorry, Hageshii-dono," Kenshin murmured in a sad voice. She sniffed (aww! Kenshin's about to cry).

"No, no, no, no, no!" Hageshii said while stepping towards Kenshin. "Do NOT go cryin' on me, girl. This always happens when I start yellin' at chu." She hugged Kenshin. "Sorry, girl."

"It's okay, Hageshii-dono," Kenshin whispered between sniffles. Hageshii stepped away from the redhead and looked down at her.

"And another thing, Ken," Hageshii said. "Stop sayin' 'dono' after my name! It's annoyin'!"

"Okay, Hageshii-don-uh, I mean, um…okay." Kenshin stammered.

Next Day…

A tough looking black haired hitokiri was walking down the dirt road. His stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Man," the hitokiri said. "I really need to eat."

He looked around the green and brown walls of trees and saw nothing, but ahead of him he saw a city.

"Where there's a city, there's a market thingy. And where's a market thingy, there's food!" The black haired hitokiri ran with god-like speed into the city…

"Okay, girl, what do you need?" Hageshii asked Kenshin, impatiently while both were walking down the street towards the Stop-N'-Shop.

"Well, um, this one needs to get, uh, let's see…soy sauce, teriyaki, rice, soy sauce-"

"You awready said that," Hageshii interrupted while looking around impatiently.

"Hageshii."

"Wut?"

"Why are you looking around impatiently?" Kenshin asked Hageshii while stopping in the middle of the street.

"'Cause, Miss You're-So-Dumb, all these men are lookin' at us; it scares me," Hageshii whined.

Kenshin looked around and saw men looking at them with lust in their eyes.

"See wut I mean!" Hageshii whispered loudly at Kenshin.

"…"

"Kenshin…"

"Hageshii, do you see that thing way over there?"

"What thing over there?"

"This one sees a tiny dot way over there." Kenshin said while she was squinting.

"That looks like a man with black hair…" Hageshii said while squinting, too.

"He's coming closer…Wow! He's going real fast! He must not be human."

All of a sudden, the black haired hitokiri almost about to run Kenshin over when…

"KENSHIN, WATCH OUT!" Hageshii yelled and dived for Kenshin, grabbedherfrom the ground, and jumped into the air on top of a roof nearby. Just in time toget Kenshin out of the way of the mad hitokiri with god-like speed.

"Whew!" Kenshin shouted. "This one was almost road kill until you saved me Hageshii. This one thanks you, but one thing Hageshii."

"What's it?"Hageshii replied.

"How did you manage tojump on top of this roof?"

"Uh, reflex, but anyways…WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MOTHA FUCKA, I'MA GONNA KIILLLLL HIM!" Hageshii boomed. She jumped off the roof, andran with her god-like speed after the hitokiri.

"Wait Hageshii!" Kenshin called out. "This one cannot run that fast!" She jumped off the roof onto a windowsill on the second floor then the windowsill on the first floor. Jumped off that windowsill andran after Hageshii in her dirty pink and magenta kimono.

"WAIT YOU BASTARD!" Hageshii boomed out to the black haired hitokiri.

The hitokiri stopped abruptly, causing the mad Hageshii to crash into him. Hageshii falls down on her butt.

"I am NOT a bastard." The hitokiri growled as his eyes turned from a sapphire blue to a blood red glow.

"You are too a bastard, bastard!" Hageshii yelled at the hitokiri while her green, furry ears popped out of her emerald green hair and her tail popped out too. Gleaming white fangs protruded out from her brown lips and her perfectly manicured nails turned inky and sharp.

"You wanna fight, green Canin?" the hitokiri said, smiling, while slightly pulling out his sakabatou from his sheath.

"Yeah, bastard," Hageshii said with a growl in her voice.

Just as Kenshin caught up with the mad Hageshii, she held her breath when she saw Hageshii.

_Ha-Hageshii's a werewolf!_ Kenshin thought with fear.

"Sorry Kenshin you had to see me like this." Hageshii said, growling. "I should have told you sooner…"

* * *

Hey guys & gals sry i had 2 stop this fanfic...but i will continue it l8ter...

oh & puh-lease rite reviews...

dis is my 1st fanfic...


End file.
